


Out

by LostintheFandom



Series: Mechangaroo AU [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Mechangaroo AU, Mechangaroos, Ratchet being himself, Semi-Analogous to IRL Kangaroos but not really, i'm gonna draw them when i have the time, the twins are adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14166363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostintheFandom/pseuds/LostintheFandom
Summary: Twin Mechangaroos Come Out of the Pouch for the First Time...WARNING: What Happens Next Might Make You Smile!





	Out

Ratchet growled as another kick caused a flare of pain in his pouch. He pushed himself upright, the sudden shift causing one of the little ones to click in surprise.

He was met by a pair of bright, wide, blue optics as he loosened his pouch caliper and looked sternly at the sparklings. “Out,” he said simply with a subtle, reassuring sub glyph, he wasn’t abandoning them.

The little ones shared a look before the red one got the courage to poke his head out, soon followed by his brother. They whirred in surprise when they saw the large red and blue ‘roo watching curiously from a short distance. They peeked out again slowly when the large ‘roo didn’t advance but sent a comforting wave of his familiar EM field.

Ratchet lowered himself onto all fours as he felt them shuffle a bit more in his pouch, getting their feet under themselves. This time it was the yellow one that stepped out first. He slunk slowly out of the pouch, optics getting used to the harsh daylight. The red sibling was close behind with a curious whir.

The yellow one put a paw against Ratchet, supporting himself as his brother leaned against him. They wobbled on their large feet, still getting used to balancing on their tails after so long of being carried around.

“Are they out?”

The excited shout startled them and they huddled under Ratchet.

Optimus was quick to grab onto the red and yellow blur before he accidentally crashed into his carrier. “Easy, Rodimus,” he admonished gently. “Don’t scare them.”

Rodimus nodded eagerly as he was let go. He approached the little ones slowly and stopped a short distance away. “Hi!” he said with a wide grin. The little red one smiled hesitantly at him while the other glared suspiciously. “I’m Rodimus, your _brother_. Do you have names?”

The two little ones looked at each other. Being so young, they could communicate through the most basic vocals. They would remain so until their vocoders upgraded with their bodies. Unfortunately, the primitive vocal box didn’t allow for much more than whirrs and clicks.

They looked to their surrogate with determined expressions. The elder ‘roo was surprised when the faint bond he’d formed with them stirred. He sorted through the mess of meaningful and meaningless glyphs that came through until he found what they had actually _meant_ to send through.

How curious.

“Sunstreaker,” he said and the yellow one nodded. “And Sideswipe.” The red one responded with a thump of his tail.

Rodimus’ tail thumped also and he sent a wash of happiness and giddiness. _Play_. The glyph hit the little ones with such an intensity that they jumped in surprise.

Ratchet glared at his creation and Rodimus smiled sheepishly. The younger quickly sent a glyph of apology and let his ears droop along with it.

 _Play._ The little ones returned the glyph hesitantly, Sunstreaker more so than Sideswipe.

“Carefully,” Ratchet warned as the three moved a few paces away. “And under the shade. And not too roughly.”

“Yes, carrier,” Rodimus said.

He was surprisingly careful with them. He tried his best to keep them upright. He nudged them back into the shade when they wandered too close to the edge of the thicket. He wasn’t too hard with them when they tried to spar with him. Overall, Ratchet, though he wouldn’t say it out loud, was impressed.

“Not quite what we expected, is it?” Optimus came up to him as they watched the trio play. “Seems he’s still got a few surprises in his pouch.” The leader smiled fondly at his creations.

“Big whoop,” Ratchet deadpanned as he flopped on the ground with a relieved sigh at having an empty pouch at long last. “Unless they need to nurse, you’re carrying them from now on.”

Optimus blinked.

“... What?”

**Author's Note:**

> Still willing to take requests on [Tumblr.](http://gotlostinthefandom.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And [here](http://gotlostinthefandom.tumblr.com/post/172466942558/this-is-a-very-basic-design-for-my-mechangaroo) is a very basic design for a Mechangaroo.


End file.
